Why?
by SweetieLove
Summary: Claire found a new discovery with her best friend Jill after several experiences with boys that gave her heartbreaks in the end. Oneshot. JillxClaire. Dedicated for Miss Rouge Apple.


_Why? Why did this happen to her now? _

"_Why? Why must he do it at my day!" She cried in frustration. I was only able to nod at her words. She left me silent from all the events that had happened just a few hours ago._

_She thrashed and screamed around the room, not stopping until she grew tired. She silently fell on her knees, sobbing to her heart's content. Furniture was disarranged. The tables and chairs were broken. And most of my vases are now just useless pieces on the floor. I walked towards her and gave her a tight squeeze._

"_Everything's alright…for now." I whispered silently._

_She shook her head, tears falling from her rosy cheeks. "I'll never forgive him." She cried holding closer to my embrace. And we both fell silent until the only thing we could hear are the raindrops falling from the sky._

-0-

"Hey Jill! Wake up! Wake up!" Claire beamed still punching the door to death.

I sat straight up, still sleepy and wishing I could go back to bed. I looked at my alarm clock.

_What? _It's only 4 a.m. What can possibly wake her up this early? I know that we have the farming to do but, seriously, we still have plenty of time before the animals are even awake.

"Jill! Hurry up! This is super-duper urgent!" She beamed again. If I don't get up soon, I'll have to sleep in the barn. Hey, at least the barn has a door.

"I'm coming!" I stood up and brushed my teeth. I opened the door, still in my nightgown, and saw a bright and chirpy Claire right in front me still wearing her Winnie the Pooh pajamas. Her favorite one.

"What took you so long, girl?" She asked.

"What do you expect, Claire? It's 4 in the morning!" I replied back, yawning with every other word.

"It's because…" She stopped and went inside my little shack-like house. Nothing too fancy, but I like it that way.

Claire turned and I got the biggest shock of my life.

"…Kai just proposed to me!" She giggled and then hugged me in a warm embrace.

I stood there, wide in shock and unable to speak from the news. My sis is getting married. After all the heartbreaks she encountered from the numerous bachelors, from Gray to Rick to Cliff to Doctor, she still had it in her to woo another guy.

But that wasn't the part I was surprised of. I remembered Kai inviting me to a wedding with Popuri.

_Nah, just be happy for your sister and cheer her up!_

"So,…" Claire sat down on the couch and looked at me with strong intensity so serious, I might've known that she knew about Kai's _other _wedding.

She handed me a letter with beautiful butterfly decorations. It was wrapped in pink and yellow tissue paper and had a pastel blue ribbon that tied it together. I glanced at Claire then back at the letter, slowly taking off the decoration one by one, starting with the ribbons, tissue paper and finally the butterfly cutouts. It was the invitation for Claire's wedding. _Butterfly's the motif, huh? I wonder how Kai accepted to this kind of design. It's too frilly and bulky._

You are invited to attend the special wedding of:

**Kai and Claire**

Please come by at the beach on Summer 22

5 in the afternoon.

Wear anything suited for the beach.

Reception will be at the Inn 7pm onwards.

Summer 22. A week from now, my sister will be wed to the guy that I hate the most. But, I'll still attend for my sister's sake.

"You'll go?" Claire asked with her adorable blue orbs pleading for a yes.

"Of course!" I replied with a grin.

"Great!" Claire ran off and went to tell the others. She must be taking this really seriously to give the invitations to the people while still wearing her pajamas.

I waved goodbye and stepped into the bathroom. I sighed. I better start practicing wearing my heels.

After a quick shower and changed into my usual clothes, I took off to see the Harvest Sprites. Oh! I forgot the flour! I headed for the fridge, thank goodness I still have some left! I finally left the house and headed for the sprite company tree.

The summer breeze just couldn't get any better. The sun was shining bright and not a single cloud in sight. A great day to play around the sun.

The flowers were blooming beautifully and the water was clean and crystal clear. As I passed through the Goddess Pond, I can't help remember when me and Claire first met here and became sister. I was only nineteen when that happened and Claire was seventeen.

-0-

_I hear a girl crying, sobbing and aching in pain. I had a hard time finding the source since it was late, an hour past 1. I searched around the path walk, none. Beach? Nu-uh. My farm? No sign there. Vesta's farm? Shouldn't they be awake if it was there? Goddess Pond? Yep. She was there, alone in the dark area. _

_I walked up to her and noticed how beautiful she was with her blond hair, ivory skin and blue eyes. "Hello there." I said offering my hand._

"_I'm Jill." _

_She looked up and took my hand. "I'm Claire."_

"_Tell you what, since your lost, stay with me and be my friend." I smiled. _

"_Friend?" She shook her head in disbelief but she stood up and followed me to my farm._

"_Thank you." She silently whispered._

_I reported to the police about Claire and they didn't have any info either. So I permanently took her in and in return, she helped around the farm._

_A year later, she headed to the city to look for her parents. With no such success, she came back 2 months later and took over the farm in Mineral town. We may have different jobs but we still celebrate festivals together._

-0-

That was a long time ago. I snapped back into reality and headed for the tree and made my transaction as quickly as possible.

"One week?"

"Yep" I nodded. "Please start tomorrow." And I handed them the flour I saved up. Then I returned to my farm and started watering my crops. My pineapples are growing pretty big and so is my corn, but I'm not that confident with my onions. After giving my plants their dose of water, I headed for the chicken coop.

"Hey Poachy" I said while patting the chicken at her head, She was my best chicken and she won me festivals for the past 3 years now.

_Cluck, Cluck, Cluck_

"That must mean you're hungry." I quickly put in the chicken feed in the feed bin and examined my other chicken.

Omelet and Scramble were pretty healthy. Eggy was still a chick so I don't know much about his condition but he seems pretty healthy. I gave them all my last greetings before I left to go to Muffy's. She's great when it comes to weddings and clothes. I better call Karen as well, she knows a really great make-up artist in the city.

I skipped along the pathway, breathing in the summer air and fresh fragrance of the flowers around the valley. Nothing much was happening. I waved at Wally and Grant who were at their normal jog. I chatted a bit with Celia about the wedding to what she's going to wear.

"I'll just ask Muffy about it. After all, she _is _the expert." We both giggled and waved goodbye.

I headed to the Blue Bar to see them cleaning up the booths. I was quite surprised to see the place. It was a total disaster like there were teenagers trashing the whole place with random stuff: ribbons, toilet paper and even credit cards.

I guess my face gave it away since Muffy explained it to me right away. Decorating for the wedding she said, _why in the world would wedding decoration look like these?_

"I'll help out. I'm here to ask you a favor later anyway." I smiled.

"Heehee, thanks a lot Jill. Griffin went to the city to buy the ingredients for the drinks Claire has been requesting." She surpressed a smile. "I think you'll be needing my help for the wedding right?" She asked while wiping up the tables.

I nodded.

"Well then, let's finish up quickly. We need to get to Mineral Town quick." A thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Hey Muffy, have you received Claire's invitation to her wedding?" She gave me a look of doubt.

"Why of course!" She took it out of her pocket from her dress and showed it to me.

"Well, did she say anything about which beach we're going to for the wedding?" She suddenly froze.

"I'll take that as a no."

-0-

"Why, I don't know either." Karen said while she searched for the number of the make-up artist we requested.

"Now, what are we gonna do?" I asked in frustration.

"She'll come here in 30 minutes to request for the artist too, so maybe let's just wait until she comes." Karen suggested.

"Good idea." Muffy plopped herself on the couch and browsed through the magazines on Karen's bedside table.

A bell chimed in. Claire's here, _finall_y.

"Claire" I stared at her dead-on. She gulped as if she looked guilty on the scene of the crime.

"W-w-w-what?" She stuttered.

"You didn't clarify something. Which beach are we supposed to go on your wedding, I mean there are 2 beaches here and we can't be there at the same time." I explained not removing my eyes from her.

She relaxed. "It's on Forget-Me-Not Valley beach." She smiled and we proceeded with the wedding plans."

-0-

A week finally passed. It happened by so quickly since the wedding Claire wanted was really extravagant. A hundred roses and an eighteen layered cake? Now, that's what you call extravagant.

After being dolled up by the artist and have worn my dress, I went to check myself on the mirror. I gasped.

They really did a great job on me. My hair wasn't in a ponytail instead it flowed straight down to my shoulders with curls on the ends. They gave me a few streaks of golden highlights and made my eyes stand out from their amethyst shade. The dress fitted my body very well: cream white is the color and it wasn't too tight.

I wanted to check on Claire but Karen insisted on not revealing her face until she walks down the aisle. If I had known that she wouldn't let me in, I could've saved that time to use for sitting down.

"I better check on Kai." I walked down to Griffin's to check up on him.

When I entered the bar, it was surely empty. The booths were clean and there was no one at the counter. I was about to leave until I heard an ear-aching shriek from the back. That's Kai alright.

I entered the room and saw Griffin adjusting Kai's weird-looking tux. When Griffin saw my expression, he quickly excused himself and left, which he left me and Kai alone.

His expression hardened when Griffin left as if he was regretting all of what's happening.

I stepped forward and gave him my most serious-looking stare. "Listen up, Kai. I don't want my sister suffering from heartbreak and if she does, I promise that I will make your life miserable whatever happens." He nodded but he didn't say anything which gave me a feeling of doubt.

I left with a quizzical look on my face. What is it that Kai didn't want to talk about? I just shrugged and went to the beach where the ceremony was already about to start.

People got in to their seats and readied myself when I walked down the aisle. Chin up, stomach in, chest out, feet erect and smile. As I walked down the aisle I saw all the joy in the face of the people around me, Mineral Town at the left and Forget-Me-Not-Valley at the right. I went to my seat and saw Claire walking gracefully along the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful white floral and butterfly sundress and hair was tied in a loose bun with braids entangling it.

Kai held up his hand and Claire accepted it willingly as if it was scripted.

"Dear Beloved ones, We are all gathered here today of joyous days to celebrate the wedding of Kai and Claire." Carter said. He turns to Claire. "Claire, do you promise to love and honor Kai in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad for as long as you shall live?"

"I do." Claire said with a beautiful smile.

Carter turns to Kai. "Kai, do you promise to love and honor Claire in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad for as long as you shall live?"

He fell silent. Whispers and soft murmurs can be heard from the crowd. I can even hear Manna's voice from the distance talking about what Kai will say.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I just can't love you anymore. I now love someone else." He said with sincere eyes.

Claire stood there dumbfounded while Kai made his way out of the exit. I stood up and chased him outside, "You're gonna pay, Kai!" I screamed. And Claire fell on her knees sobbing while Elli and Mary comforted her.

-0-

I caught up with Kai near the Mother's Hill on Mineral Town since halfway through when I wasn't able to bear the pain anymore; I took off my cage-like shoes and threw it at him. He stopped at the peak where the beautiful scenery can be seen. It was beautiful since the colors of the sunset blend so well together. How breathtaking. I stepped in closer to Kai still wide with shock to all that happened then finally had the courage to ask, "Why?"

"3 days ago, when I saw you laughing, playing around with your sister, I finally realized that you were the one that I loved. I didn't have the courage to tell you that since you were all so busy with wedding plans."

I was bug-eyed for a moment and then he explained things to me more thoroughly this time.

"Jill, you're beautiful and very nice, just like Claire. But one thing I like you more than her is that you are responsible which one trait I never had in my life is." He held me close to a tight hug. "I'm sorry I've hurt you're sister's feelings but she can't force me to love her the way I do to you." He held me close to his face, leaning in for a beautiful kiss.

The man who has been for me was just there in all my life right in front of my eyes. He was my complete opposite, he was rebellious, I was loyal. He flirts all the time; I am simply conservative. He is dependant while I'm independent. I can't say I never had feelings for him, but something in my mind always got dazed by his smile, his hair, his lips. I stopped myself and slapped him in the face.

THUMP!

He goes straight down on his knees, looking at me with pleading eyes of his own will. "No, I won't emancipate your arrival on this cruel land in the season of the heat summer waves and warm monsoon breeze. I won't be able to forgive your cruel actions." I held his hand one more time, giving it a light squeeze and then gave him a light peck on the cheek.

I began descending down the mountain when I saw Claire, tears streaming down her doll face. "W-w-why?" She managed to say. Kai was only able to look at me and the truth slapped her in the face. She ran away sobbing while seeking refuge in this puzzling world.

-0-

I took a silent walk towards my farmhouse. That's the only place where I can have privacy. I took a shortcut I learned from Skye, the phantom thief at night, which was just around the bushes. It always saved me a lot of time walking. I reached my farmhouse at around midnight and dark clouds were forming.

I stepped inside and found my sister sobbing. And then thought:

Why? Why did this happen to her now?

"Why? Why must he do it at my day!" She cried in frustration. I was only able to nod at her words. She left me silent from all the events that had happened just a few hours ago.

She thrashed and screamed around the room, not stopping until she grew tired. She silently fell on her knees, sobbing to her heart's content. Furniture was disarranged. The tables and chairs were broken. And most of my vases are now just useless pieces on the floor. I walked towards her and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Everything's alright…for now." I whispered silently.

She shook her head, tears falling from her rosy cheeks. "I'll never forgive him." She cried holding closer to my embrace. And we both fell silent until the only thing we could hear are the raindrops falling from the sky.

-0-

2 years later I got married to Marlin. It was the happiest day of my life and it was just perfect. My life won't be lived with just me, now that I have found my other half. As I tossed the bouquet of flowers, it landed right on Claire's lap. She smiled and laughed and hugged me tight.

We celebrated at the Inn where both of the town's residences came. I didn't' settle on anything fancy, just simple and plain is enough.

I wanted to share the last slice of cake with Claire, since Kate and Stu both chomped most of it down. I found her outside, enjoying the summer breeze. Her straight hair flowing with the breeze, as well as her floral dress made her seem so relaxed.

She noticed me soon enough and we both ate the cake Ruby baked.

"Mmm, it's very delicious. Ruby is such a great cook!" She smiled licking off the icing on her fingers.

"I agree." I settled the plate on the nearby bush and went to talk with Claire, she seems really bothered.

"What's eating on you, Claire?" I asked.

"For years, ever since I was a kid, I believed that my only purpose in life is to find my one true person that will stick with me until the end. What got me into this belief? My parents. They hated each other and because of that I got hurt really badly. They still lived together, for my sake, but knowing them, it didn't actually work out." She choked out.

This was new to me since I wasn't nosy about other people's business, but knowing Claire, this might be the moment where I should be picking up her signals.

"Remember when you found me in the Goddess Pond? I ran away at that time, since my parents got in a really bad fight and I got scared." Tears slowly welled up her eyes. "When I first met you, I thought you were the perfect person to help find my one true soul mate. And my hunch was correct." She looked at me.

It took me a few minutes to register what she was saying. "Who…me?"

"Yes, you." Claire smiled. "After all the heartbreaks I've been through, I guess love isn't cut out for me. But, what I know is, your soul mate can't always be a girl. Sometimes the person you need to be with, is your best friend. You always gave me hope in my life, no matter how many challenges I've been with." She grabbed and held me in a warm embrace, lasting for hours before we parted. "I'm going back to the city, you know." She finally said.

"To look for your parents?" I guessed.

"Yes. And while I'm gone, I asked an old cousin of mine to take care of the farm." She noted.

"Well then, good luck on your journey. And always remember that I love you." I said, then collapsed on the spot, not knowing what was happening.

"Wha-?" She said, sounding confused.

_Jill! Jill! Jill!_

I heard voices but I was already tired so I fell back sleep silently. I did what was worth living for, helping a friend and finding my half.

As the story goes, not all stories have happy endings.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Disclaimer:** No need for any more explanations.

**Author's note**: Sorry if this is sloppy, since it is my first fanfic. I may be a good critic but I'm not a good writer. Dedicated to Miss Rouge Apple for always giving me hope in my life. Enjoy

Please R&R! Thank you and God bless!


End file.
